Transformers: Double-sided
by Lovedatdonnie
Summary: The war started on Cybertron. It was a terrible war, one that broke bonds, but also formed new ones. This medic has a split personality, one good, one evil; see how she fares when her two sides clash. Femmes, mechs, non-genders. From the beginning to earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: If you have any questions or ideas, please ask. **

**NAIL: Non- Aligned indigenous lifeforms (aka civilians)**

"**words" :Speech**

**:Words: Commlink**

The metal spires of Cybertron pierced the sky, almost as tall as Luna 1. I lowered my gaze and truly saw the once grand city. The middle of the buildings were riddled with holes, gaping but dark; I was glad for this, for I could not see the carnage within. I scanned the alleyway, and after noting that no other life forms were there, I crossed it, dashing into the side door of The Archives.

It was strange being in such a place, that I never would have entered before the war. Pillars made of a glimmering metal guarded the hallway. That metal shielding probably was worth more than me. I shook my head and continued on. After scanning and rescanning the floor several times, I went to the next floor.

My pedes echoed in the barren room. Most of the data pads that were once here are now missing or broken. I run my digits across them as I look for it. I stop at a thin, fragile looking pad. Probably one of the oldest ones here.

"We've got a live one over here!" Red Alert calls out. I snatch the pad and put it in my subspace, then run over to him.

A NAIL archivist lay in the rubble of it's desk. A large splintering piece of it protruded from it's Chassis. I kneeled next to it and scanned it. The splinter missed it's spark chamber by less than a vun. It was leaking vital fluids but was otherwise stable.

I produced a syringe at the tip of my servos and injected nanobots into it's fuel lines. Immediately, it's body relaxed and it's optics focused on me.

"Thank you medic." I smiled at his steady voice. He wouldn't be offlining today. I turned to Red Alert, and commend him.

:He'll be steady. Give him some transfusions, and help him somewhere safe. I'll continue searching.: He nodded and turned back to his patient. I could tell that the injured mech knew that we had a conversation. Red alert tried to get him talking but he wouldn't. He gaze was steady as I left.

I started up the stairs when I heard a ping. I answered.

:My name's Dataline. Thank you Wisp.: I was frozen in shock for a moment. How did he know my name? I barely ever used it and I haven't told anyone about it. I tried to comm him back, but he blocked me and I couldn't trace the line. I considered going back, but then I heard a scream from upstairs. It sounded like a femme. I ran up the stairs, using my propellers for extra speed. I nearly ran into a mech who was blocking the doorway.

I looked up at him and I just barely managed to contain my fear as I saw the Decepticon symbol embalmed forever on his chassis. I took a step back, and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the room. The door locked and I tried to ignore the feeling of claustrophobia as I realised I was trapped. I scanned the room. There was no injured femme in the room. Just two decepticon mechs who blocked my exits.

The one who blocked the door, I recognised as Barricade. I couldn't help but think how fitting the name was in our current predicament. The one behind me I couldn't see because he grabbed my Tibulen and dragged me back. Barricade hit me hard and square at the back of my Helm and my systems malfunctioned.

My systems restarted and my hearing onlined first. One of them growled," Why can't I use that one? It's the most painful."

The other was calmer and replied, "Because we want her online as long as possible. She's more valuable as a hostage than another dead body."

My optics onlined and I really saw the room. It was a torture chamber. I tried to contact teletran 1 for my location, but I couldn't get through. I scanned the room again. I wasn't in Iacon anymore. The shredded metal floor. The sign pointing the way to a medical chamber. The bars crossing every hole in the accursed room. I wasn't in Iacon's Archive anymore. This was the Kaonian Gladiatorial pits.

Barricade turned to me with a plasma blade in his hand. I shook my head, "No, no, no, no. Leave me alone."

He placed a digit under my chin and lifted my head so that we were eye to eye. "Not gonna happen sweets park." He dropped his servos from my face and I let my head drop. I didn't need her to take control again. If she saw that blade, I wouldn't be able to control her.

I cut power from my optics as I felt the knife slice my chassis. My systems scanned and I confirmed that it wasn't close to my spark. Barricade picked up my helm again and held something sharp beneath my neck.

I felt his cooling fans against my side as he whispered in my ear. "You open your Optics and watch, you Glitch."

I turned on my optics and glared at him as I spit ,"Get recycled, you fragger." The words felt dirty in my intake, but felt good to say. He growled and sliced through my neck, and though the pain was terrible, I stayed still. I turned my pain dampeners on high but it was too late. I was slipping, slipping away.

I onlined and Barricade was in front of me, holding what looked like a curved blade. But knew better. It was an Optic remover, usually used for getting rid of melted Optics. It wasn't painful when used properly, but I'm sure he wouldn't be. He took a step towards me and I yanked my arm free from the chains that bound me to the berth.

He jumped back in surprise, but quickly recovered. He jumped at me, sword extended. At the last astro second, I jumped out of the way and his sword missed the mark. It sliced through the other bond and I was free. Barricade tried to pull the blade free, but it was deep in the berth. This was a part of him, and as it was stuck, so was he.

I rammed into him pressing him into the berth, holding him there until the energon bonds reformed, holding him captive. I pressed my digits on the switch, making the bonds stronger than he could break. I giggled.

"You ready for some fun, Barricade?" I extended a scalpel from my wrist and held it under his chin. He squirmed and roared as he realised that the tables had been turned. Unlike him, I was going to go all the way.

I stabbed him between the fuel lines in his throat, neutralising his voice. Dark purple energon flowed from the cut as I pulled the scalpel out. He gurgled, and tried to expel the energon from his pipe, but it was no use to try.

I changed my weapon of choice to a drill, primarily used for removing bent metal from shrapnel wounds. It didn't matter what it was intended to be used for; it would work nicely as a torture device. I turned it on and aimed for the eye. Energon squirted on me, but I didn't stop. Not until his silent screams stopped and he stopped gurgling. I returned my hand to it's normal state and turned to leave. Some part of me felt guilty for hurting him. That part wanted me to help him. But a bigger part didn't care because he got what he deserved.

I opened the door, my small defense stunner armed and ready. I scanned the area. Two bots were standing guard down the hallway, but I wasn't in their line of sight. I transformed and zoomed down the hallway. My GPS reactivated and my Comm link returned, but I didn't use either; It would make it easier for them to track me.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and I knew someone had found my handiwork. The door appeared ahead, and it was slowly closing. I accelerated as the rectangle of light shrinked. I considered slowing down and finding another way, but I soon heard engines behind me. I calculated the possibility of my escape. Fifty-fifty chance. I accelerated and found myself outside.

The boxy buildings that formed the mining sector weren't visually appealing, but they did provide plenty of cover.I stop at the trash exhaust at the back of ba building I raced through, following my GPS positioning to Crystal City.

I search the area for other Autobots, and I find a full squadron at The Racetrack. I ping the whole lot of them and send out a large scale message.

:I've been captured as hostage by the Decepticons. I managed to escape, but I need help getting back to my Squad. I can meet you there. Can you help?: Before I send it, I encrypt it and scramble my location. I send it off with a sigh.

I quickly get a reply from the squad leader, who identifies himself as Grapple. :We'll be waiting. Your designation?:

:Wisp. I'm a medic. : I continue to drive at max speed until I see the spires of Crystal city rising above the horizon. It is amazing in daylight. The architects that built the city used a warped crystal infused metal that manipulates the light into sparkling mayhem. The city is mainly used for scientists, but is also known as a party central.

I stop outside of the racing central and scan the area for the squad. They are inside, so I ping them to let them know I am outside waiting. I scan myself, checking to see if my self repair systems are active. The cut on my chassis has resealed itself, but the one on my neck is still recovering.

My systems spazz and I see myself write my name on his chassis. But no, it's not my name. It's Hers. The monster in my head. I briefly think of my time in Shockwaves lab, but dismiss the thought as a band of mechs wearing Autobot signs exits The Racetrack. I stand to address them, but once they see my wound, they urge me to sit. I do as they say, for I honestly do feel terrible. I am wasting too much energon dampening my pain, and since it is already low, my systems urge me to be more efficient.

I grudgingly diverted power from my comm into my repair systems. Grapple helped me up, placing my arm around his neck. One of the other soldiers patted me on the back, and I winced. He seemed to have hit me in a sore spot. I ignored the pain as long as possible, but my pain dampeners wouldn't help. My optics started flickering and I couldn't get clear idea of where I was. I didn't tell them where I needed to go, or who to take me to. I tried to turn my GPS on, but they were either blocking it, or I was too low.

I had no choice. I turned off all but the most necessary functions. I nearly cried out from the hot blinding pain. I couldn't feel it earlier, but apparently Barricade had had his fun with my offline body.

I wanted to scrub and wax every part of me he had touched, but that wasn't important now. What was of top priority was the rogue squadron who had apparently taken me to the alleyway next to The Circle. The Circle was a top level nightclub, and with the screaming loud music, no one could hear me scream. I forced my optics to stay online, take recording of these...these unnameable evil mechs.

Grapple held me to the ground as one of the others traced my gauntlets with their digits. I screamed, but no one heard. I stopped. Grapple had his fun, then let another one abuse me. This one smiled at me and his cold red optics reflected my scared blue ones. He grabbed a wire cutter from his subspace compartment, and look me over. He scrutinised each of my most vulnerable joints, as if searching for the best way to injure me.

Without warning, he flicked his hand out at my aft, creating a large hole. He sliced the cables and pistons in my right arm, then my wrist. It hurt so bad. An alert popped up. **Energon at critical level. Shutdown in five Kliks. **

I wouldn't survive this if I didn't do something now. I scanned the area at the lowest setting. There! At the curb, a celebrities hauling vehicle pulled up. It was less than three uniplex away. I concentrated and focused all power to my volume.

"Help! I need-" The one on top cut again in an attempt to shut me up, but the pain made me scream louder. I screamed a wordless, painful scream. I screamed until I couldn't anymore. I sat there motionless, listening to Pede-steps approaching. I felt another thrust and then I-

**Thank you for reading. I am hoping to make this into a large series, but I need some reviews. Should I continue or not? I did research, so please thank these websites for making this possible.**

** m=forum_ ?10,11,570,2853**

** . **

** /wiki/Talk:Units_of_time**


	2. Chapter 2

When my optics online, I find myself lying on a comfortable berth, much unlike the ones we medics use. I replay the events of last solar cycle, but It doesn't help. I scan the room for some clue of my surroundings, for some hint that I am in good hands. Datapads line the room, and a projector streams images of the Cybertron from before the war. Nothing unusual, except for the quality. The resolution on the projector was high definition and the berth was probably a thousand credits. This had to be a rich bot, or one of high power; No regular bot would dare waste that much on something so unessential.

I did a system check and all of my injuries had been treated but for some reason a persistent pinging occured. I silenced it, but it only got louder. I ignored it as I tried to call for help. But my voice box wouldn't work. I did an intensive scan. A window popped up, informing me that it had been muted by an external source. I couldn't turn it back on without them. The pinging resonated in my helm once more and I realised that the only way it would disappear would be to answer.

I answered and the conversation was short. :I'm in the room two doors down the hall on your right.: It cut off in a burst of static. I carefully got off the berth, mindful of my injuries. Nothing hurt. At all. It should still be sore if it were done a little while ago. I paused at the door. How long was I out?

The only way to know would be to meet my saviour, whoever that was. I followed the directions I had been given and stopped at the door. It was labeled "Refinery" in old Cybertronian. Another inscription lined the door frame, but I could not make out the words. I walked into the room timidly, scanning for danger. The room was empty except for a blue mech sitting at a table in the back.

He motioned for me to come join him. I cautiously took the seat adjacent from him, and eyed him carefully. He handed me a cube of energon and I pinged, :What grade is this?:

He laughed and I couldn't help but think how it reminded me of relief; It sounded like home. He shook his head and replied out loud.

"No, no...I don't drink high grade often and I'm sure it's not good for healing systems. It's regular grade.: I nodded and sipped in silence for a my curiosity peaked and I had to ask.

:Who are you?: He smiled again.

He stood up and ran a lap around the room. When he stopped, there were scorch marks on the floor. "Take a guess, sparkle." Energon rushed to my cheeks, making my light green complexion a few shades darker.

:Speed?: He shook his helm. :Flash?: He smiled.

"Closer.."

:Blurr?: He did a couple laps around the room again and stopped before me. He projected a holo-bouquet and did a bow.

"That's my name; Don't wear it out." He winked and the bouquet disappeared. I giggled, but didn't and I remembered the question I had for him.

Before I could say anything, Blurr sat back down and spoke. "What's your name?"

:Wisp, I'm a medic.: He took a sip of his drink and I saw a playful glint in his eye.

"Do they call you that because you're so hard to catch? Through rusted digits I try to recollect/ how she left me here/The only trace: a trail of smoke/ and memories of her by and by."

I smile, and for once it's not a cold and harsh one; It's real and he deserved it. He looks me right in the optics and my spark shudders with the intensity of his stare.

"I nearly forgot. I was supposed to turn your voice box back on when you onlined." He smirks. "I suppose that's why I'm not a medic." He reaches out and presses his digits lightly on my shoulder. I great his of pressure is released and I know I can talk again. But I don't care.

My spark thrashes inside me, reaching out for his own. The visible energon channels that wind across my body glow brightly, a bright blue not unlike Blurr's coloring. I am entranced by him, by his magnificent persona, who is glowing a soft, but bright green. I reach out a hand to him and as we get closer we glow brighter, brighter as bright as the Sensus we orbit. We touch and a rush of energy runs through us both. I can feel him and I want him. Both me and Blade.

"Sparkmatch." I whisper is my normal tone.

"Primus, you're more radiant than Solus Prime herself. Matched."

Our energon ebbs and flows to the same beat as he leads me back to my berth. I can barely keep my chambers form opening. My spark aches to be with him and the emptiness without him is almost unbearable. The door opens and I almost crash onto the soft berth. I sigh contently as he finally allows my spark chamber to open. He stares motionless at the bright yellow in me, seemingly entranced by me. Then he opens his and a deep radeint red reaches out to me. Our digits are intertwined as our sparks merge. I feel a deep pressure on my spark,I see a bright flash, and then the light dims.

I see Blurr waling by the Racetrack, admiring the racers. I feel his resolution to be one of them. Then I see him training, working and conversing with the Racemaster. He refuses upgrades and infusers, but still wins every race. I see him meeting the solider known as Orion Pax, his resolution to the Autobot cause. I see him saving me and watching me as I repaired. I know him. I know this stranger and I see how many times we've met and ached and left and met again. We were built for each other. His memories join mine until we are not two different beings, but one definite soul, split and rejoined.

As the urge to be merged dies down, I can see the affects of the bond. My spark is no longer pure and untouched. My soul, my being is now tied to him and vice versa. The orange light from my chassis dies down and so does his.

I release air from my internal cooling fans contently. I look into his blue optics and never want to look away.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter Three/span/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Everything around us was silent. The only thing I could hear were our vents puffing out air and inhaling fresh into our systems. Before falling into an easy recharge for the first time in a very long time, I processed the act I had just committed. I looked up at the mech resting beside me and for a strange reason I did not feel disgusted or even uneasy. I bonded with a mech I just met in a place I didn't know and most of all, after being attacked and almost offlined by decepticons.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"It was a strange situation but I didn't regret a thing. My spark told me that this was right. We were right for each other. Blade didn't disagree either, in fact, she seemed dormant and contented. I hoped this meant some peace from her, when I was happy, she would not interfere with whatever situation I was in? At least I hoped so.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Blurr stirred next to me, gorgeous blue optics starting to online.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"But my doubts resurfaced. Had he regretted bonding with me? Or would my time in Shockwave's lab scare him away from me? Our sparkbond told me the answers I needed and craved but I had yet to hear it from him, to ease my mind.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Laying on the berth for some time, I fell into recharge in his arms but later that night I onlined for a short time and turned to face him. His optics onlined and I prepared myself both mentally and emotionally to flinch away from his rightful accusations. He had every right to do it. To my utter surprise he did no such thing. He placed both arms around me and held me close to his own body and tightened his grip on me, holding me like a sparkling. In my weakened state my spark projected awe and surprise and gratefulness. He accepted me and I would be an idiot to object. If he was alright with it, then I would be happy. That meant that I really found my true sparkmate, the love in our bond said it all without having to voice it.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"We could have stayed there, on the berth for all eternity, wrapped in our embrace, enjoying the bond now we had, exploring the depths of it and learning about each other. But an alarm went off and we moved off of our berth. Both of us moved quickly to the control room when a scream of some unknown bot came through the intercom. Before I could even think about transforming, Blurr was already down the hall. Remembering how he got there, I didn't need more guidance for I followed him by memory.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"The control room was sparse except for two chairs in front of the control panel and a line of escape pods in the back. I hoped we would not have to use those.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Blurr talked with the pilot and I just didn't know what to do. I went over to them, leant against Blurr, intertwied my digits with his and sighed slowly. I didn't know what was going on, so I opted to wait for Blurr to say something.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"The conversation was quickly over and Blurr led me out of the control room. Before I had time to process, he pushed me against a wall, after descending down a labyrinth of staircases. Our newly merged and bonded sparks were screaming to merge again and again. Newly bonded pairs tended to do that and were were not an exception. He leant close to me, our chest plates brushing against the other's and whispered into my audio.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''We're heading to Earth. It's a meeting point in case Cybertron goes dark.'' I gasped in surprise and pleasure as one of his servos started to caress the seams on my chest plates. I had never allowed a bot to touch me so intimately and the feeling was a bit strange, yet not unwelcomed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Cyber-'' He covered my mouth with his, not allowing me to use my voice till it was completely repaired.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":Comm link only, sweetspark, remember it. Cybertron is going dark, the rest of the Autobots got jettisoned into space.: He explained but though I remembered words I was very aware of his wandering servos. It was really distracting.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"I nodded dazedly and he manevoured us back to our room. Our room. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it and it was felt through our bond, if the smile was anything to go by. But under the layer of love and contentment, both of us were scared. He didn't show it publicly but in our bond, I could feel it. Even though the slight feeling of fear was evident, I sent waves of calmness and love, he looked and felt marginally better. He needed my reassurance.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Earth. I didn't know how to feel about it. But wherever Blurr went, I would go after him. At this thought, he sent his own dose of love which made me weak in the knee joints.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":So, off to Earth then?: I asked suddenly as if to distract myself from the still worshipping servos. He nodded and I smiled at him trying to tempt him. :We have a couple of light years of fun before then, right?: He smiled again, flashing perfectly white dentas. He knew what I meant.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"My spark chamber opened on its own, feeling the closeness of its other half, the feeling was reciprocated and I reflected on him. His optics were full of love, not lust. And I wasn't scared. Not anymore because he knew, I could see it all in his optics. He knew and he loved us both. As he looked at my open spark chamber, deep in it he stared at my spark, vulnerable in front of him, his, just as his spark was mine. Deep down I knew, he loved everything about me, the fact that I could take care of myself. He loved that I could be gentle and rough. And I love him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"As I watched him for the tiniest of reactions, I was not aware for a moment that his own chamber opened and his own spark was out in the open and just for me, growing brighter by the minute as his own could sense mine. My energon cycled at its highest and my spark wanted him. My spark wanted to be whole again. The previous night, that one night had not been enough. It would never be enough.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Delicate tendrils from my spark reach out for his, his own doing the same as the tendrils intertwined and pulled us closer to each other. I grunted as I overheated and my vents started up. We could not be fully one because we were more than that. We were one and a half spark. Blade moaned, her pleasure was mine too. His audio receptors could not pick up the difference but he knew. I huffed and pulled air in and out of my vents, trying to cool my systems. Both of our sparks were at their brightest, deepening the already settling bond. I overloaded hard, while still connected by our chassis but I could feel another one building slowly.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Somewhere, an alarm went off but we did not hear it. Somewhere our berth switched to an escape pod. And sometime, we went into stasis, still merging our sparks, bonding as we travelled to Earth.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Not knowing how much time had passed, I onlined to a painful crash rattling the little pod we were in. The crash caused an equally painful feeling jolting my body. I onlined my optics but only darkness greeted me save for the blue light coming from Blurr's own onlined optics. Blurr felt the same too. The overload had been held in suspension for too long, our sparks were connected for way too long and I could not pull back.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"I was not scared, worried was a better word for it, because I had seen this kind of situation before, but I had never had the reason to operate on myself. What if others caught us like this? For one moment I wondered about their situation. It would be awkward, that was for sure.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Blurr felt what I did and sent calmness. I let out huge puffs of air and relaxed into his embrace. If I panicked, this could get worse.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":Do you know how long it's going to be until Autobot Command reaches us?: I asked, not knowing what else to say at the moment. Blurr shook his head in his supersonic speed which got my processors rattled a bit.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":No, but I do know that there is sentient life here, other than us. They have a rudimentary linked archive that I managed to accessed. This might make it easier to communicate with them if we meet them.: I smiled at him. He remembered that I liked to learn. :Of course I do, sweetspark. We're still bonded, you know.: I almost jumped out of my armour, I realised that he heard me speak.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"I smiled and set out to work on downloading the ''World Wide Web.''p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Humans were interesting little fleshlings. They came in many different shapes, colours, sizes and intelligence levels. It was a surprise to me that they lasted for so long with all the persecution and wars they had, some of those wars foolish to even my own processors. Yet, they were alive. They were resilient little creatures, I concluded. And then I realised what I had been doing. I had been collecting all of the info I looked at, into a report. Old habits died hard, I think.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Then I heard a loud knock on the outside of the small shuttle, which was decidedly cramped. I clicked in relief knowing that others were here. I called out in Cybertronian, actually the universal greeting. ''Ba Weep Granah Weep Ninni Bong!'' Which was well-receivved and a familiar voice called out.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Glad to find you're functioning well, Wisp.'' Came the sarcastic reply. I snickered to myself. Blurr beside me smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Ratchet!'' I called out happily. Blurr remembered all the times I had been with this mech. He was like a sire to me, and it hurt when he got transferred to a different unit. A high up one he could not refuse.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Are you ever going to come out of your own free will, or do I-'' I immediately cut him off with a comm.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":I'm in here with somebot else, and uh... we're in a predicament. I need your help, I can't do it myself.: He was silent for a moment or two before I heard other low voices, Ratchet was probably talking to other bots.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"Soon the door opened and Ratchet whisked inside, taking a look at us. He began laughing, shameless laughing.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Aft.'' I muttered under my breath. Blurr snickered beside me and I couldn't help but smile at him. Both of us were trying very hard not to move or our connected sparks would suffer the sudden movement. Looking back at Ratchet, I saw his laugh slowly disappear and a soft smile graced his lips.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''How in Primus did you get into this one?'' He shook his head, I was about to reply when his joking turned serious. ''I'm a bit hurt that I missed so much of your life, especially this.'' Then the silence settled on us as he got to work. Separating us had been a tricky little surgery but he was the finest of medics ever created so he had no problem doing it.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"As soon as he was done with us, he left the small shuttle, I took Blurr's servos and we exited the ship. I could feel the slight pain coming from Blurr, I felt the same. The separation was a bit painful but nothing we could not endure.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"There was a small group of bots all armed and ready for a sudden attack. Optimus Prime and Ironhide stood in front of us, thank Primus for Ratchet that he hadn't told them our little problem in the ship, and Blurr let go of my servo and immediately zipped over to Ironhide, grinning at him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"As Blurr slipped into excitement, his speech grew that much faster. Ironhide's voice boomed over his. ''So glad to see you. I haven't seen you in vorns. How've you been? And Chromia?'' His words speeded into one long sentence, only a certain few of us could understand what he said, Ironhide included.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Haha, the little sparkling has grown up. I see ya've found yer other half, 'The One'. Chromia's fine. I-'' The conversation ended there as the Prime focused on Blurr.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Blurr, what happened to the rest of your crew? Do you still have the convoy?'' That term sounded unfamiliar to both of us and our faces went blank. We looked at each other then back up to Prime. I could feel that Blurr didn't know what our Prime meant.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''The convoy?'' I repeated slowly, voicing Blurr's exact thoughts.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''You'd have to check the ship logs. We were 'occupied' at that time of launch.'' Blurr's face stayed poker as the humans said, but through our bond I could feel the level of annoyance radiationg off of him in waves. I shrank back but my other self, Blade stood tall, leading me being half behind Blurr and half in front of him, ready to protect my mate at any moment and any cost, even against comrades.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"The mech walked into the ship to get the logs and the tension grows. I didn't know why. The logs were more reliable than our words.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":I don't know what the convoy was. That word seems empty.: Cybertronians used the word empty, when they described the feeling after being mind wiped. Was that what happened?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"I kept thinking about it, lost in my thoughts when a high-pitched girlish scream erupted from the crowd. The intensity of the voice just made my audios ring. Blurr chuckled at my antics, but I did hate loud voices, so I sent him a not so gentle nudge.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"The owner of the voice, Arcee raced up to me along with her other components and wrapped her arms around me like earthlings did, in a tight grip I had to add, and I hugged her back. ''I'm so glad you made it. It was so boring without you.'' Letting go me, she couldn't help but flash white dentas at me in what I assumed was her kind of grin and her optics twinkled in mischief. ''I thought you went off grid after escaping.'' She calmed down beside me, tilted her head to the side and looked at me.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''I came back.'' Was my only reply.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":I got a tip and got bonded through the whole process. After the experiment, I realised that I could sparkbond even if I was split.: I nodded and was secretly glad that she found happiness too.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"''Well, I'm glad to see that.'' I answered then I motioned towards Blurr who was busy searching the internet.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":As you can see, I'm bonded to Blurr. You still with... him? Did he survive the war?: I asked carefully.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"The others' attention had turned to Blurr, who spoke in a human language, Japanese. As Arcee rolled away from me, I could not help but think that this issue should be approached delicately, no bot could know.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;":TTYL.: she hissed over the comm. It was a twisted code, one, only femme's knew. She was bonded to somebot here. I did not dwell on it for now, later I would give it much more thought but right now, we boarded a flying human vehicle called plane.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.2800006866455px;"After we had settled down, Blurr started to worry. He worried about not finding a suitable vehicle mode for his speed and talents. He asked my opinion every five minutes. To my utter despair, he picked up a Bugatti Royale, a concept car which was thickly against the rules we received. The order firmly stated to choose a vehicle which would not draw too much attention. Well Blurr managed to find one which would get the most attention, just the way he liked it, I felt through our bond. Then the order went out the window because most of the autobots had chosen attention-grabbing modes, so I didn't think much about it too. My optics caught on an exquisite model, not unlike a luxury alt-mode back on Cybertron. I could never afford that one, but I could have this. I scanned the vehicle, transformed into it then back and I admired myself. This would be one heck of a ride back to the base of the autobotsp 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not surprised to find that the base is small. The humans probably don't have enough supplies to build a base that is 'big' by our standards. It's not bad though. They were mindful to have separate recharging areas for femmes and mechs; I suppose Prime remembers what happened back on Cybertron. It wasn't pretty. Though Blurr protests, there is no room for bonded couples to have separate rooms or a larger berth. So with a final sigh, we separate and go to our new 'home'.

There are five berths, four obviously occupied. I sit down on the empty one and Arcee joins me. Blurr sends an excited glimpse of his shared room, and I am disappointed to see that their room is much larger. The vision gives away suddenly and I realise that the bond isn't strong enough yet to handle it. I return to my room and find her arm around my shoulder.

Arcee, all three of her, turns to me with a glint of mischief in her blue optics. "Have you heard of the human 'slumber party'?" I nod. "Well, that's what we're having. Except instead of human goodies, we have energon. And instead of beds we have berths. And instead…."

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I get it. You want to talk. So do I. I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know." All three say. Arcee 1 hands me a cube and I gratefully take it. I haven't had any since whenever we shot off. I sip it quietly as she starts to explain.

"After I went dark, I got a tip from an old lover." I want to ask, but I know better; It's not worth it to make her glitch. "And I closed all my accounts, grabbed my- our assets and left. I caught a shuttle disguised as a mech and that's when I realised my mistake. " I can still see the flaming buildings, as metal spires cracked and fell. I remember the last shuttle to leave. The only one in cycles to leave without getting torched on each side.

She had to have gotten the tip from the Decepticons. She was still involved with him. Even though the war and all he did. But still I can't hate him because he saved us. I cleared my mind of that. I don't need to glitch either.

"What was your mistake?" I try to keep the accusation out of my voice, but I don't know If I succeeded. Her optics meet mine and I can't read them.

"I left you. I left Him. I left all of you. Without a fight. Without a warning." Her voice begins to get staticy and her optics flickr. Only Arcee 1. The others have offline eyes, but they say upright. Their sparks flicker in unison and Arcee 1 grows brighter. She's going to overload. As soon as the thought leaves my processer, my medic training kicks in.

I look for her data port, right behind her gauntlets. I cycle air through my vents as I unleash my plug. I haven't done this since...school. It wasn't supposed to be needed because triplets are so rare. They were until Shockwave came around anyways.

I plug into her and see what she sees.

Fire, Sparks, destruction. The once blue planet, silver on fire. Patches of darkness taint the light. I could- no she could point out the cities that fell and those that stand tall. She's not me. This is her past, not mine. I turn and see a tall mech, colors undeterminable in the darkness. I felt a ping, like I should know him. But I don't. She blocked that off and I'll never know. I stare out the window again, trying to control her emotions, the ones that have become mine. Her second component guards the door, but keeps her eyes off the mech. He feels important. But as soon as I think of him, pain rocks through my processor. From both of them. Not all. Her third portion is in stasis on her berth. I strum the bond softly and it almost collapses in me. No on her. I know what she needs. I search for the missing link, the weakening one, but instead I feel an emptiness in my-her- _our- _processor. I can't feel my own body now and I know I will offline if I don't save her. And if I offline, my bonded.

I shriek out in pain. The darkness stings, the emptiness is from the shadow. A shadow… no!

This has the institue all over it. Was it for her protection? Or to hurt her?

Was Arcee shadow-played?

I feel a jerk on the line and I am pulled out of Arcee's memory. Everything passes before my optics; everything she knows. It hurts, as if I'm losing something. Then the great pull stops and I'm stuck. I can't feel anything in her void. The emptiness is unbearable. But I feel a life line. More than one actually. I feel _him_, worrying, hurting. He feels her pain and wants to help. I code myself so I read as Arcee, then send him calm. I assure him that Arcee's alright. He replied to her with the same calmness. Then I reach to find the other. I can feel it, but I can't feel it. One of her other manifestations, probably the second, bonded with somebot. This bond is weaker, because they are all dying. Next, I reach out for my own bonded, Blurr.

The bond must be growing stronger; I can see where he is. Great. In a room with Ratchet. I have the bond going one way right now, but if he feels how panicked I am, he would surely alert him. And Primus knows if Ratchet finds this out, he will be nosy. I had to do this on my own.

I blocked off the bond and focused at the task at hand. I feel for the edges of the rip, the untied ends that the shadow players left behind. And then I feel it. right before she left she meant to warn me. She was outside of the medics ward. She was walking to it. And then staic covers her vision. She fights, but needles insert her neck and she feels herself….falling. Falling. She can't feel her other parts. I feel myself falling too. No! I'm getting too involved. I grab onto her split spark and pull them together. At her vulnerability, her sparks are closer together. Though she is weaker, she is easier to fix.

I bind them, tying them together. From energy stored inside, I eject myself. My optics quickly online and I find myself on my berth with a recharging split Acree next to me. All three of them somehow moved and held hands before falling into recharge. I smile. My mission is almost complete. Now I just have to move them back onto their berths and come up with an alibi for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Arcee's optics glowed bright blue and my systems alerted me quickly, awakening me.

"Wisp?" She said at a low volume.

"Yes. I'm here for you." Arcee two's optics onlined next. Strange. They should have lit up at the same time.

"Good. I need a medic and I don't want to call Ratchet. " I smirked at this; She choose _me _over my superior; I was flattered.

"What for? Are you carrying?" She giggled. It would be impossible to have one here, but it was an old joke that medical problems were all due to sparklings. It always cheered her up.

"No, no. It's...I...split,"

Number two spoke up." Her consciousness split while she was charging and our bond is stronger." I was taken aback; number two was sentient?

I sterilised myself and began to scan her. "Well, nothing seems wrong. Perhaps it's just a delayed reaction to the labs? Or maybe an automatic response due to contact with me. Either way, you're fine." That was a half-truth. Her energon canals shone brighter than before, which wasn't necessarily bad, but without anything to compare this against, I wouldn't know. And the consciousness split might have decreased maximum central processor power, but I wouldn't know without a processor scan. But that was for later. Right now, I just needed a good solar cycle of recharge.

A loud alarm went off throughout the base and another through the comm. I ignored the base alarm in favor of answering the Autobot call.

:A decepticon signal has been identified close to the base. Arcee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are to stay here to guard base. Wiap and Ratchet, prepare sickbay. Everyone else, roll out.: Prime's grand voice rang in my auditory sensors long after he finished.

I glanced back at the triplets who were walking to their guard stations, chatting. The Original was less jumpy and erratic, walking in an even pace. The second was near silent while the last provided the rest of the conversation. They weren't in sync anymore, though they were still bonded. Already they were acting different than before; It would be near impossible to disguise the change. We had to tell Optimus.

I had been silent for most of the walk, but as we neared the med-bay, I spoke up. "Arcee?", Only the original looked up. "You've changed. We've got to tell Optimus." All three looked up at the mention of his name. After a long moment, she nodded before they spread away. Primus only knew what she was really planning on doing.

Ratchet's med-bay was much more primitive than what I was used to. It held two berths and some basic equiptment, but was otherwise bare. I suppose he saw my confused faceplate, as he started to cackle loudly as I entered,"We can't share tech with the humans here. I keep most of it in my subspace."

I nodded. Before I could say anything, he barraged me with questions about Cybertron and how we got here. He frowned when I recounted my kidnapping and escape and smiled when I described my various rescues. He seemed to approve pf Blurr once I told him of how he saved me. Finally, my story reached Earth.

"It took you way to many Solar cycles to get here, but I'm glad to finally see you. I could use some help." I smiled at his flattery.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" A small human, femme voice called out from under the berth I was sitting on.

"Yes. You are."

I looked down at the creature, the first human I had ever personally met. I scanned her and identified her as Ratchet's human assistant. All the while she waited patiently.

She moved her hand back and forth for a moment before introducing herself. "My name's Mikeala. I suppose you're replacing me." She smiled.

I had to do a quick online search to understand what the hand movement meant, but I finally understood that she was being friendly. This search took only a few Earth seconds, so she probably saw it as hesitation.

"Hello." I replied with a smile. She nodded then went back under the berth.

:What is she doing?: I walked over to my new station.

:Her station is down there. She does the humans and smaller drones. You can do whatever you wish as long as you stay nearby. The assualt team won't be back for a couple breems.: He pulled a datapad from his subspace and began to read. I breifly caught the title, "A mech's guide to driving with femme's," Before he switched it to a different volume.

I briefly wondered what I could do. If I wished to revist some of my favorite datalogs, I had some on memory. I didn't bring anything with me, but...maybe I should still check. I opened my subspace and drew anything I had to my servo. Something hard and square swept past my digits. I grabbed it before it could dematerialize again.

I was appalled to find that datapad from so long ago in my grasp. I never had the chance to read it until know. I glanced over at Ratchet. He was still engrossed in his "medical book". I scanned for the girl. She was too low to see what I was reading. I cycled air through my vents before turning it on and reading the first page.

_**Cybertron's beginning**_

_In the beginning, there was nothing but energy. This energy began to take shape and form as the universe was created. This entity was called Primus. In his vision he began to create life. He created many different races, all good, all in his vision. He was the incarnation of good and their was nothing to keep the order of the universe. When there is light there is dark and that is true, even to Primus. No one knows how Unicron was created, but he was, He tried to kill Primus and their battles lasted millineiunms. Primus was losing and with the last of his strength, he created the original thirteen Primes who protected the life he had created. Primus manged to temporarily Unicron with the help of his Primes, but the battle resulted in him being very injured. To continue living and watching his creations, he embodied himself in Cybertron where he left his spark to us. Primus is in each and every one of his creations. He is within us all._

:We have two severly injured Autobots and several others wounded. Is sick-bay ready?: Optimus' voice rang through my helm and I jumped in surprise. My datapad crashed to the floor and the already cracked screen gave out.

"Frag!" I said lowly. I quickly picked it back up and subspaced it. Hopefully I could fix it later. For know, I had bots to fix.

There were humans in the bay. They stayed under the berth mostly, but on their journey there I had almost stepped on three. After that, I stayed at my station. Ratchet took on Wheelie after placing a mech on my berth. I lowered it until he was waist high and vertical, then scanned him.

The mech was not identifyable with the severe damage to his face plates, a detactched arm and a gaping hole in his sides.

After injecting nanobytes into his systems, I turned on his pain debrillifiers; He shouldn't feel this. I examined his arm closely. Someone had thought to bring it with them, so I should be able to reattch it. It was ripped or cut off cleanly and no main energon lines were ruptured. It was simply a matter of welding it back on.

I finished after a couple breems, then moved on to the lesser of the wounds. I placed my servos over the gap in his side. As they heated up, gamma rays hastened the regeneration of his wires and circuits. Soon his energon stopped leaking and he looked slightly better. I retrieved welding metal and applyed it to his side so that you would never notice that he had been shot. The last wound was his face.

Facial reconstruction was hard without knowing how they originally looked. I called over to Ratchet. "Do you have a picture of this one? I need something to reconstruct on." He pinged me a message and I gasped in surprise.

Grapple was on Earth.

**Commonview**

Wisp called out to Ratchet,"Do you have a picture of this one? I need something to reconstruct on." A moment later, she started glitching.

Her energon cannals changed from her usual color to a dark purple, near black. The welding tool shivered she had as her hand cwitched from servo to scapel to welder. Her optics started flickering turning a shade darker each time until they matched her canal color. The humans whispered glancing at the gaping bots. Someone alerted Ratchet and he nearly froze when his optics landed on Wisp.

Moments later, her engine growled and she lunged on her pateint, a large blade extended.

Ratchet was too far away to do anything and the humans were too puny. Everyone was surprised to see the calm femme suddenly glitch and turn maniac on her patient. It seemed the whole room was frozen as she ripped out wires from his chassis. She extended an optic scooper and the room took action. The humans took cover as the ablebodied Cybertroians armed themselves and pounced on the femme. Bumblebee tried to hold down her arms but he let go after he was kneed in the faceplates. She slashed out, slicing open his leg. Ironhide growled protectively as his hurt comrade scrambled away. She rumbled her engines before pouncing back at the mystery mech. Ironhide reached for her leg and just managed to snag her. She fell with her blade extended and stabbed him in the sparkchamber. His eyes flickered once before he faded to gray. By this time Ratchet had knockout spray ready, so as Ironhide snatched her back and she lashed out, he was prepared. As she tried to slice Ironhide, she was doused in the spray and she instantly went offline.

**Hey everyone! I need you all to either say in the comments or vote on my pole which two transformers the Arcee triplets should be bonded to. I need a Decepticon and an Autobot so tell me at least two.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what happened to her. One minute she was functioning fine and then-she attacked."The mystery speaker said. There was a pause as Blurr thought of a response.

"I think something set her off." Ironhide leaned across the table and set his bright blue optics on Prime.

"Well I think she's glitching." It took all of Blurr's self control not to attack 'Hide.

"She's _not. _" He growled. Ironhide stood up to his full height.

"I think she is. You bonded with a glitching femme. She killed her patient and severely injured others." The last bit was a stretch and everyone knew it. No one said anything; they trusted that Ironhide knew what he was doing.

Blurr's optics flashed before he yelled in Cybertronian, "She was tortured and beaten and hurt. Shockwave did this to her and none of us were there. It's not her fault!" His spark was beating wildly, protective of it's mate. Ratchet quickly sneaked behind him and injected him with Knockout gas. He fell to the floor in a heavy heap.

Ratchet looked up at the Prime and said, "I think Wisp has some questions to answer." before taking Blurr to the Med-bay.

I onlined in the brig, strapped down to a berth. This berth was hard and immobile and the straps were tight. No use in struggling.

Why was I in the brig? I felt a tugging in my spark, but not from Blurr. It was Blade. She was awake again. Then she flashed what happened back to me. I felt disgusted at myself. No, at her. She killed the mech mercilessly.

He got what he deserved.

You don't know. I knew him too. Let me show you.

I could feel her spark leak into mine. Her processor overshadowed mine and I could feel my-our spark beat speed up. Ratchet would probably be here soon. My mind began to fade into hers. It hurt to think, but still I tried.

Stop resisting.

I'm not.

What about Blurr? I thought weakly.

He's fine. Let me show you. I consented and released control. There was a flash and we were back home.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The frilly extended curves that almost every femme sported were useless in the arena. They allowed someone to grab you. But spikes, they were the future. Weapon and beauty combined. They were a little rough for the average high end Iaconian, but for those of us in Vos, they were perfect. And better yet, I weaponized mine personally. If you happened to touch the spikes, you'd be electrocuted.

I was glad for my spikes. My opponent, Arenta, had made a grab for them twice. I kicked her in the shoulder, where she had a loose joint. She cried out as it came loose. I gave her no time to recover as I grabbed her other arm. Purple painted metal was thrown across the room. Arenta fell to her knees as the crowd cheered. I could feel credits being uploaded to my account by the astrosecond. More would come if I finished her slowly. And I would. I needed the credits.

I retrieved a knife from my subspace without removing my gaze from her optics.

"Kwelsh autrios centata. Die well with honor." I said in both old and modern Cybertronian. Her optics still flickered with fear. She should've known that she wouldn't win; no one has defeated me yet.

Her broken off arm still had an extended blade. An idea came to mine. Killing her with her own weapon. I wasted no time in wedging it between her other arms joint. I pulled and it came off with an easy pop. I was now sitting in a large puddle of energon, mostly hers.

She whimpered beneath me; I wonder where all that gladiator veneer disappeared to. It was getting late and I had places to be. I'd still get credits as long as she screamed.

I dropped her arm and extended a blade out of my own. I grinned at her though I wished to scowl in disgust. I slashed her face and it split in half; Energon splashed upon my own and I swear I could spot her processor too, dripping blue.

The crowd cheered and I felt disgusted. Chaos was beauty, but this wasn't. Why they wished to watch someone kill another was beyond me. I retracted the knife and walked out of the arena. I could still feel the credits plinking into my account as I left the way I came.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Is that it?

No. I just wanted you to see that I'm not such a savage. There are worse than bots like me. I was forced. They do it for fun. I do it for a reason.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Drill's oil house was a little hole in the wall, exclusive to gladiators. There, ultra high grade (An illegal grade of energon) was served. Grapple was the tender here and he knew how to mix expletives well.

"Two cubes of Wonderland. Hit me." I called out. He turned from behind the counter.

"Not 'till you 'hit me' with thirteen credits." I smiled at him humorlessly, but complied. I could afford this one night of luxury, this one night without guilt.

He slid the cube across the counter and it narrowly avoided greedy hands. I guzzled it down in one shot, and I could instantly feel it.

Wonderland was a concoction that wasn't easily made. The base energon was of the highest grade, the highest and most illegal grade. It was then mixed with Synthin, a processor stimulant, and Cross, a spark stimulant. Just one cube gave you extreme clarity. Two strengthened you. Three killed you.

I never drank more than one.

"So, you won again I see." I looked up from the empty cube. Grapple was leaning against the counter a sly smile on his faceplates. I didn't trust it.

"I always do." I stood up and started inching towards the one exit. Then my optics met his and I saw. I would not let him touch me. Not again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I'm not going to show you the rest. But you should know that he did it before, and he's done it again. Sometimes he's had wonderland. Sometimes he doesn't. Sometimes they deserve to die.

Maybe.

Ratchet's onlining you. Maybe I'll let you see something else later. We don't have to enemies.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I onlined and was torn away from Blade. Our connection was broken, barely there again.


End file.
